


Messenger

by Arghnon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Bird!Yamato, Flower!Mitsuki, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moon!Nagi, Multi, based off VAE/CyberTechno concept and costumes, pre-established mitsunagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: It's hard for a flower and a moon to be in love. While the moon can shine down, it can never touch the ground. While the flower petal can float upwards, it can never touch the sky. And with no true light for the trees to grow in between, they can never meet. That's where the bird, who can fly wherever he likes, comes in to deliver their love back and forth.Except the bird is a lonely and greedy soul who keeps wanting that love for himself.(Where Yamato delivers letters and kisses for Mitsuki and Nagi)





	Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Take this as belated Polythag Day gift!
> 
> I will use the "oblivious single partner being wooed unknowingly by established couple into polyamorous relationship" trope until I die.

Yamato isn't a big fan of sweet things but he likes Mitsuki's kisses. They taste sweet like the nectar of flowers. It coats his tongue as they kiss and he laps every corner of his mouth for more of the flavour. It's a shame these kisses are never really for him.

His body tries to follow after him when Mitsuki breaks off. He sits up, hovering over Yamato's waist.

He really is like a flower. He smells as sweet as he tastes. He is blooming with colour. The pink flush on his cheeks, the redness of his parted lips and the orange of his hair and eyes. Everything is so entrancing, Yamato could look at him forever. 

“I'm kind of scared I'll grip too hard and like break you or something,” he laughs. His fingers are gripping his wrists against the bed. Even the skin of his palm is soft and downy like petals. He shifts above him. Yamato notices how careful he is to not rest any weight on him.

It is well known that the People of the Birds were naturally light to fly between the sky and ground. Yet it still surprised Mitsuki when he had teasingly carried Yamato in his arms. He almost dropped him right after when he felt how little he weighed.

“Just because I have hollow bones, doesn't mean I'm fragile,” he argues but really he's never experienced much physical contact to test such limits. 

He didn't have a reason to experience anything like that until recently. His first experience was when Nagi wanted to send a kiss.

“So one letter and a makeout session while sitting on him,” Yamato recites, “and also grip his wrists hard enough to break my bones but not his. Anything else you want to send? The moon is out already.”

Mitsuki stares at him for a while. His brows are furrowed and lips pursed. He looks frustrated for some reason. Yamato feels like he might be missing something. 

“Are you okay?” He asks when the silence gets too long.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot to add something to that letter. Give it here for a second.” 

He watches Mitsuki from the corner of the bed. He might be imagining it but he thinks he is pressing harder than usual as he writes. He hears something like ‘dense’ and ‘dumbass’ being grumbled as well. He hopes him and Nagi aren’t fighting. 

He doesn't get to think too much on it. In short time Mitsuki has written what he needs and shoves the letter at Yamato. He packs his things and opens his umbrella, ready to ride the winds to the moon.

He feels a tug on his sleeve and turns around. Mitsuki is looking at him with that same expression, bright and tense. He pulls him down and they're kissing again.

It's brief and fleeting but it sends something warm and gentle through his veins. When they pull apart, brilliant orange eyes shine brightly at him. He swallows against the lump that has suddenly formed in his throat. He hopes he can't hear how hard his heart is beating.

He straightens up and quells the overwhelming urge to lean back in and have another taste.

“One letter and two kisses for Nagi. Got it,” he shoots him a smile that he prays hides the fluttering in his chest.

Mitsuki is silent again. It's truly unnerving for someone usually so loud to be so quiet. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it. Then he sighs, heavy and defeated.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow, Yamato-san.”

 

He steps on strings of air left by the People of the Winds from their duties, a burst of light following each footprint. He climbs higher and higher towards the glowing moon where Nagi awaits. 

There's a lot of troublesome things about flying. Sometimes it's too cold and he spends the entire journey shivering. You have to go through clouds and end up wet and soggy. There are actual birds that fly into you during spring and bugs during summer. They can even get into your teeth which is really not a great experience at all. And it takes so much time. 

Enough time to spend too many thoughts on how sweet orange blossoms smell and how beautiful the moonlight shines. And how neither of those things will ever belong to him but he can always admire from a distance.

It's hard for a flower and a moon to be in love. While the moon can shine down, it can never touch the ground. While the flower petal can float upwards, it can never touch the sky. And with no true light for the trees to grow in between, they can never meet. That's where the bird, who can fly wherever he likes, comes in to deliver their love back and forth. 

Except the bird is a lonely and greedy soul who keeps wanting that love for himself.

It's his own fault really. He had agreed to be their messenger in the first place. Since the Light had disappeared, Nagi and Mitsuki had looked so lost and sad without the constant presence of one another. How could he have said no to them? 

Maybe he had already been greedy back then, even before Nagi took his first kiss.

 

He enters Nagi's room with a knock on his door. The man himself is busy looking at floating charts made of light. His face is serious as he examines whatever trend is displayed in front of him. He's another person where silence is rarely heard from but it amplifies how beautiful he is. Silent and gorgeous like the full moon.

"Oh, Yamato! Do you have a present for me?" Nagi exclaims when he spots him. 

He sports an easy grin as he flicks Mitsuki's letter out like a trick.

"One letter and two kisses from Mitsu."

Nagi takes the letter from his hands. He holds it lightly as if the slightest pressure could break the scroll. 

"May I have the kisses first please," Nagi asks as he always does, "Please show me exactly how he kissed you."

Even now the words still send a curl of heat in his gut but he ignores it and nods tightly. He did promise to send Mitsuki's messages exactly as he had intended but being in front of Nagi himself, beautiful and ethereal, made him hesitate.

He doesn't really have a choice though. So he leads Nagi to his bed, larger and softer than Mitsuki's. He lays him down and sits on his waist just as Mitsuki had done to him.

"You're so light, Yamato!" He runs his fingers along his hips.

"Hey, I'm delivering a message right now. Don't interrupt me," he scolds as he pries Nagi's hands away. He can't have him touching him more than necessary or he'll sink deeper than he already has. 

He presses Nagi's wrists to the bed, imitating the hold of smaller stronger fingers. He doesn't let himself linger at the sight of Nagi beneath him. His soft blonde locks splayed out and blue eyes glittering in anticipation. 

He kisses him like Mitsuki would. Enthusiastic and rough. Dominating but so kindly in a way only Mitsuki can do. It's difficult to imitate. Nothing about Mitsuki can really be copied. His energy is always so lively yet comforting, feeling like home. It is a natural wonder no one else can replicate let alone Yamato. 

He tries his best to hold Nagi's wrists as tight as he can. He lets Nagi lick into his mouth hoping he thinks of how sweet Mitsuki tastes. He nips his lips as Mitsuki likes to do, he sucks on his tongue and prays he can imagine Mitsuki instead and not a desperate little bird hungry for more touches.

He pulls back and like Mitsuki, is careful not to rest any weight on Nagi. Though his reason is far less innocent and caring and more to do with the heat that has started to build up in his groin.

He coughs in an attempt to clear his throat.

"That's kiss number one."

Nagi only hums in response. He looks delighted, a small content smile formed on his kiss bruised lips. When he starts to slide his palms up his thighs, Yamato pulls away to stand.

"Next one, Mitsuki is sitting down and you should be standing."

Yamato sits at the edge of the bed and Nagi stands before him. He is about to reach up to bring Nagi down and get this over with when Nagi asks a question.

"What precisely were you doing when he gave you this second kiss?"

Yamato frowns. He's being very particular about the details today. 

"I was about to leave when he pulled me back-"

"This oniisan is about to leave!" Nagi poses ridiculously. One hand to push up non-existent glasses and another ready to swing as if he was about to run out of the room. 

"Oi! Stop that!" 

"But Yamato, I am only being true to the story!" He pleads at him.

"There's no need for something like that. He just forgot to send one more kiss before I left," he pulls at Nagi's sleeve to bring him closer, "Whatever I'm doing in this situation doesn't matter anyways. This kiss is for you."

"Yamato," Nagi starts, his voice is softer. Something like concern tightens it. But he still lets Yamato kiss him, soft and gentle and fleeting like a feather's grace against his lips.

He feels the same as when Mitsuki had done it to him. A similar warmth eases through him. Nagi's eyes shine like his, intense and filled with something else that Yamato can't decipher.

"That's the second kiss." 

"Thank you, Yamato." He brushes his fingers gently against his cheek. Yamato nods stiffly at him.

"Yeah, it's no problem," he chokes out through the tightness of his throat.

"I will read Mitsuki's letter. Please stay with me." As if Yamato has anywhere else to go. Like he doesn't have to wait for him anyways to deliver his replies to Mitsuki.

This is the part he hates the most. He has to pretend to be busy as they read their messages to each other and write their replies. All he can do is pack his things and be unnecessarily interested in his weather application. He has made the mistake before of glancing at them during these moments. The affection that painted their faces was too much to witness. He had felt like a voyeur guilty of intruding on something precious.

"Yamato, may I read some of Mitsuki's letter to you?"

Yamato turns to him, uncertain. He thinks Nagi is really aiming to ruin him today. The detailed reenactment and now this.

"You really don't have to."

"I want to." He says with a finality that makes Yamato question why he asked his permission in the first place.

He makes a vague gesture for Nagi to go ahead and braces himself for impact. 

"Ahem. In this letter, Mitsuki has written about you."

He winces internally. Had Mitsuki finally caught on and had written his findings to Nagi? He must have felt disgusted and angry, furious that Yamato would take advantage of the vulnerable state of their relationship-

"I can't believe how fucking dense he is. He is a bigger dumbass than I thought, Nagi." He begins, startling Yamato from his spiral of thoughts. 

Not a great opening sentence. He is thankful Nagi isn't attempting to impersonate Mitsuki while doing this. He doesn't think he can handle rejection in a form like that. Nagi continues.

"I really can't handle it anymore. I don't know what to do to make him realize. We kiss him almost every day and he still thinks we're sending kisses to each other and none for him. I said 'I love you' to his face, Nagi. Straight to his stupid face and he still thought it was a message!"

He can feel his mouth gape as each word is read out. His entire face is burning at this point and he's not sure if he wants to run or hear more.

"Honestly, I don't know how you can think he's interested at all. If he hasn't noticed by now, he hasn't thought about it ever. And if he finds out now, wouldn't he be disgusted by what we've been doing? Maybe we should stop this and find a different messenger-"

Yamato inhales sharply.

"-He doesn't deserve us playing around like this. I think we should give up." 

Nagi puts down the scroll and levels a heavy stare at him. Yamato can't meet his eyes. He is too busy reeling. 

He doesn't register Nagi approaching him until he has one of Yamato's hands cradled gently in his own. His face is too near to his and his thumb brushes too gently across his knuckles. 

"Now tell me, Yamato. Is it me or Mitsuki who is wrong?"

Nagi brings Yamato's hand up and he is afraid he will do something ridiculous like press it against his lips. It leaves Yamato feeling ridiculous, vulnerable, wanting and so many other things that he's going to burst from it all.

"Do you love us?"

And it is like the world freezes. His lungs forget how to work and no sound can be heard. Everything in that moment seems unreal. Yet it feels so natural for him to give his answer. Like it has always been this simple and easy. As if he had been waiting this whole time to be able to say it.

"Yes."

Nagi moves in just as the word falls from his lips. He thinks of Mitsuki's warmth and brings him closer, accepting a kiss just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently orange blossoms have been written about as an aphrodisiac...
> 
> Fic updates and art stuff on twitter @marshyartsy
> 
> My personal is still on hiatus but it will all be over soon. Maybe.


End file.
